You're all I got
by Otaku1o1
Summary: Satan comes and attacks Assiah for the sake of his wife, Yuri and her dream. Rin and Bon actually manage to almost beat Satan but, Satan does something no one thought in a million years he would do. How will Yukio react to this? How will his friends react to this? Is Satan still a cold hearted guy plotting something, or has he changed?Rated T(credit to image creator for cover)
1. Chapter 1

**hi people! This is my first ever fanfiction story so if I mess up I'm so sorry! Anyways I DONT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!**

* * *

I was there about to kill satan. Him on the ground and me and bon kicking his ass. It was the time to finally get rid of him once and for all! Something happened I thought would never happen something, satan wouldn't but did do. Before that, lets go back to the beginning where it all started.

* * *

It was a boring old crappy day in the cram school. I yawned most of the time as usal and of course took my nap. Yukio, like he always does, yelled at me, making me wake up from my beauty sleep. I realized, there was only a few minutes till the cram school ended. I waited and waited but it really doesn't help if you look at the clock. So, I actually tried to pay attention. It actually worked before I knew it I was outside! I went running outside the classroom.

"Hey, Rin wait up!" Shima yelled across the hallway. I stopped and turned. "Oh sorry guys..." I started laughing nervously and stupidly. Bon rolled his eyes. "You just get stupider everyday."

"Hey!" I shouted. Bon ruffled my hair. I struggled to get out, but I did eventually I got out of his grip.

"Hey, why are you even running out for?" Konekomaru asked.

"Ummm...I don't know. It's just wanna get out of school on a Friday?"I answered. They all laughed, I also joined them. We had to go different directions since my dorm was farther then the others. We waved goodbye like, all friends do. On my way I pumped into Shiemi

"Oh, hi Rin!" She said in her cheerful mood.

"Hello Shiemi. What are you doing on this side of the truecross academy?" I asked. She smiled at me brightly. "I'm here to deliver something to Yukio." she said.

"Yukio...huh?" I couldn't help but feel a little jealous; I mean she is really cute girl yet, she's her to see Yukio!

"Yep, do you mind if I walk with you?" She said in her very sweet voice that just drive me crazy; crazy in love. I plushed a little. "Y-yea" She smiled and we walked quietly the rest of the way to my dorm. It was very awkward till we got there. I opened the door for her.

"Thank you Rin." She bowed. I plushed again. "Your welcome." I invited her for tea but, the kitchen demon offered to do it. I went to get Yukio.

" Yukio, Shiemi is waiting for you." I said. He looked at me suprised. "Why is she here?" I scratched my head. "She's here to give you some supplies?"

"What, I told her I would go to the shop." He stated.

"Well she's here." Yukio went down stairs and I followed him to the kitchen. Shiemi was there sipping her tea then she looked at us with her sweet smile. "Hello Yuki-can!" She smiled.

"Hello shiemi, I thought I was coming to get the supplies not you bringing it." He still suprising was on that topic.

"Well, ummm...I just wanted to see you guys thats all." She smiled. Why the smiling...she's just too cute to resist! Anyways we talked and drank tea it was very fun actually. Especially, sitting next a pretty girl.

"Oh my, my look at the time. I have to go know but thanks for having me." she got up.

"Your welcome shiemi." Yukio said "Your welcome back anytime." I looked outside to see the sun about to set. "Yukio she can't go out this late."

"I know that's why she's taking the shortcut." He stabbed a key into the door knob and opened it. Shiemi again thank us and went on her way back to her house. It got pretty damn lonely afterwards.

"Hey, you still have the homework I assigned to do." Yukio smirked just a bit. I groaned. "Homework!?".

* * *

While I was working on my damn homework, I couldn't help but hear Yukio talking on the phone. I decided to spy on him. I thought "_ What harm could it do?" _When heard him, I didn't know if I should of or shouldn't thank my sensitive hearing but I heard it anyways.

"What!?" He whispered with a mix of sceaming.

"_What you heard. That's why we need all the exorcists...but leave the exwires out of this." The man on the phone said._

"Alright, I'll be there." Yukio hanged up the phone and walked over to me. "Hey, Rin I'm going to a exorcist meeting so I'll be right back. Dont forget to brush your teeth and-"

"Ok, ok I get it I'm not a little kid." I said very annoyed.

"Well than, see you later." He responded with a cold tone; walking out of our room. Those words shivered up my spine. I tried not to think about it, but I failed. I kept asking myself the same questions,_ why leave the exwires out of this if they need all the help they can get, what's so important, what's going on! _I couldn't go to bed that night; it was very uncomfortable. At las, I went to sleep with those questions haunting my dreams.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! sorry if it was way to short and if the story went to fast, but I tried. Don't forget this is my first time doing this so...im a newbie! Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!**

**~Otaku1o1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Again, if I mess up I'm,so sorry! Yea, I know the first chapter was boring, but I promise its going to get better! I DONT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!**

* * *

I woke up to a loud scream coming from outside. I stood up from my bed remebering it was a Saturday. I looked over to see if Yukio was there but instead I saw a note saying that he went out to do exorcist duty. I did the usual , took a shower, got changed, and ate breakfast. I decided to get some fresh morning air. When I headed out the door right away I realized there was way more coltars then normal. I felt like they where mocking me for some odd reason. They kept smiling at me evilly, and flying around, near my face. Next thing I hear is a garbage can getting knocked down, but it looks like no ones there. Like the curious guy I am, I go into the alley only to get attack by hobgoblins.

"H-hey let go!" I yelled. I stared in there eyes and they started to shiver then they run away in fear of me.

"Serves you right." I whispered getting up from the ground wiping the dirt of of me. I heard another yell, I did what anyone would of done. I ran to the location of the yell. It was a lady, she was traped in a corner with a ghoul about to attack her. I was about to save her till some exorcist came and shot it and rescued the lady. I shrugged, I really didn't care who saved her. I just liked that she was save.

I turned around only to see another three ghouls behind me. They didnt hesitate to attack. I hit one with my sword still unleashed. Suprisingly, they are extremely easy to break. So I did the same thing to all the three ghouls. I started hitting their legs. They all broke off giving me a chance to escape.

Behind me four goblins started to chase me.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled. I grabbed a long stick from the ground. I quickly turned around and stabbed one; surprisingly it was a sharp stick. I ran to a abondon building. I got chased up the stairs. One of the goblins broke the staircase causing me to fall down to the first level. I groaned in pain. I felt a drop of blood fall from my mouth come crawling down to my cheek. The two goblins ran at me about to strike, but I yanked open my sword without a second doubt and slowly got up.

"Are you ready to fight me now!" I yelled. My blue flames grew brighter. The goblins stared blankly.

"_we found him." _One of the goblins said. They both looked at eachother smiling evilly. Then stared back at me and suddenly, they disappeared. I put my sword back in its case. My flames disappeared also, my demonic features.

"What the hell...?" I whispered. Next thing I knew exorcists burst threw the door. I saw Yukio there. They pointed their guns at me.

"What happened demon!" One yelled.

"A lot of demons attack me thats what!" I answered not so polite. Yukio put his gun down. "Rin, what are you doing here!"

"Demons attacked me I said, know tell me whats going on!" I yelled. Yukio glared at me dead serious. He was about to speak but, Shura interupped him. "Gates are opening all over Japan thats what. You should probably get to safety Rin." After those words, the exorcists left the abondon building. I was shocked, I stayed there frozen not believeing what I just heard. I snapped myself out of it, I had to warn the exwires. I rushed out of the building, first I need to get something from my dorm. I knew this thing would help us later. I stood outside my dorm.

"Hey Kuro come here for a sec'!" I called. Kuro peeked his head out of the open window. "_Alright Rin." _He jumped down landing on his feet like every cat. _  
_

"Kuro, would like to come with me to the Vatican? I have a feeling we need you." I pet my cat, and he started purring happily. "_Your wish is my command!" _He purried. He got on my shoulder. I started to run again pumping into people but, I didn't care. What I wanted to know was way more important. When I was halfway there, my phone rang, I answered.

"_Rin Okumara, please come to the Vactican right away." _A man said.

"Alright." I smirked. I hanged up and put my phone where it belonged. I now started dashing there. I knew all along they would need my help. I got there and right away I saw Yukio with the other exwires.

"Your late, Rin." Yukio scolded me. I couldn't believe I was late I mean I was the closest to the Vaction, or so I thought. Yukio fixed his glasses." I have bad news, for some odd reason there is gates opening up everywhere in japan. I need you exwires to close the gates near here. Other exorcists are taking care of the kinda far places."

"G-gates opening up everywhere!" Shima yelled terrified. Yukio nodded. Next thing he did was teach Bon and Konekomaru a chant to help close the gate. After that, he turned over to me."Rin, like you can destroy gates you'll be a big help, ok?"

"Yes sir!" I smiled stupidly. Yukio handed Bon a map saying where to go. I turned to my shoulder to see Kuro still there. "Kuro, how would you like to fly us over there?" I asked my feline friend. He smiled brightly. "_I would love to, Rin!" _ he cheered. So he did what he was told. He hopped off my shoulder and landed on the ground. He turned into his demonic form.

"_Let's go!" _he said playfully. We all got on and Kuro started to run and next thing we knew he was flying. Bon was telling Kuro where to go since he had the map. Soon, we landed and Kuro was extra careful letting us down. Right away I could see the gate. Coltars rapidly came out of it. We all got in our positions.

Bon and konekomeru started chanting near the gate. Shima made sure the coltars didn't come too close to them. Izumo and Shiemi both fought off the "guards" of the gate. While I waited for my que. Soon enough, my que came.

"Go Rin, now!" Shima yelled. I charged at the gate and hit it right smack in it's "heart" my flames grew brighter. They wrapped around the gate. The gate shreeked in pain.

"Finally...it's my day..." A deep silky voice said. I looked around to see no one there. "What..the..-" i didn't finish my sentence. I got blasted by some other blue flames.

"Rinnn!" Shiemi yelled. I landed near Shima. The blue flames got brighter and stronger. What appeared next, was a white wolf ingulfed in blue flames. It look straight at me and just by its yellow eyes, I realized it was Satan.

"Guys get back it's Satan!" I yelled. Konekomaru totally stopped chanting. "S-Satan..." He said terrified. Izumo and Shiemi both got back as I told them. Konekomaru, Shima, and Bon eventually did too. Satan laughed evilly causing a boat load of demons to appear.

"We better go before it really gets ugly." Izumo suggested. I didn't wanna leave but I had to anyways. I could tell Bon didn't like it ether. We flied back to the Vatican surprisingly Satan did nothing to stop us he just went the other way. When we made it I could see a very annoyed lady coming to us. Eventually she caught us.

"What happened Rin!" She didn't look to happy.

"I don't know I did what I was suppose to." I answered saying the truth. Shura sighed. "Well, now we have Satan in this world burning everything...crap." Deep inside me I knew it was my fault. It was all my fault and I felt very badly about it.

"Well, Rin what you waiting for?" she asked signaling me to come.

"Wait what but-"

"Rin, we all know your coming even if I say no." Shura explained. I went running with her.

"Damn him, he is again going to save the day by himself." Bon whispered angerly. He started chasing after me and Shura.

"Wait bon!-" Konekomaru yelled. Shima put his hand on Konekomaru's shoulder. "His dream is to defeat Satan and we can't stop him. His not injured or anything. We have to help the people here." Konekomaru looked at the path Bon took and then at Shima. He nodded.

"I know Rin and Bon can do it." Shiemi smiled.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if I messed up but im trying! Thank you who all read this.**

**Review?**

**~Otaku1o1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm so glad its my 3rd chapter! I hope you enjoyed my story! I promise it will get better! thank you all who read my story and/or reviewed! Oh, and thank you so much Jessrachel, I'm happy that you like the idea for this story ^.^! I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST!**

* * *

I was running with shura. I could feel my heart beat in excitment and, fear. What got me out of my thoughts was the footstep behind me. Shura finally stopped running, so did I. I looked behind me to see Bon there.

"What the hell you doing here." Shura asked looking at Bon.

"I'm here to defeat Satan!" He answered with a determined look. I looked at the two and realized, it was Bon's dream to deafeat Satan, just like me.

"Well, cut the crap. We have no time for this." Shura yelled. "I guess that your here we betta use ya." She said with a cold tone, smirking. She kneeled down and began to draw her plan with chalk and used chess board figures to represent us. "Well, here's the plan. First, figuring out where Satan it shouldn't be too hard. Then, Bon remember that chant Yukio taught you?"

"Yea I remember." Bon answered.

"Well, your going to use it, It does more then close gates, ya know." She began to put the chess figure down where Bon would be.

"Wait what do-" Bon didn't finish his sentence.

"Rin, Satan will be trapped because of Bon's chant so, you get to attack him. I'll be there just in case you need back up." Shura again put chess board figures down.

"Yes, shura!" I answered quite stupidly. She gazed at me. "_Mrs. _shura." I gave her the _I don't care _look.

"Wait is that all were doing?!" Bon asked suprised. Shura nodded. "That's all, trust me it seems like a little but it's a lot." Shura now looked over to me. "Ask, Kuro to fly us over there, will ya." I looked over to my feline friend.

"Do you want to, Kuro?" I asked. He nodded. "_Yep! I'll always be there even for a stupid thing!"_ He cheered.

"So, what did he say?" Shura asked. Kuro hopped off of my shoulder and into her arms. "I'm taking this as a yes." I nodded. We dashed all the way to the roof. We saw Satan's demonic flame on buildings. One building was swelling in blue flames and demons circling it.

"There, Satan is there." She pointed to the same building. Kuro automatically turned into his demonic form. We quickly, but carefully, got on him. He started to dash and when we where right at the corner of the building, he jumped off, flying. He started dashing to the location with determination splashed on his face. We where only a few steps away from it when, Kuro started to fall.

"Kuro!" I yelled. We collapsed on the building close to the edge. We all landed safely but Kuro. I got up right away and I noticed we all had a few scratches.

"What the hell just happened!" Bon looked at Kuro injured on the ground with his front right paw bleeding. I felt the burn of Satan's glare behind me. "Well, well who do we have here." The same deep silky voice said." You ain't using that demon to deafeat me." We all turned to see the devil right infront of our faces. Shura didn't hesitate.

"Now, Bon do it now!" Shura yelled. Fear flashed over his face for a second but, the same determined face grew back on him. He started chanting.

"A simple chant! How pathetic!" Satan yelled. He slowly, but medisating, walked over to Bon. Bon didn't stop for nothing. Satan was dangerly close to him, I wanted to save him but, the plan would be ruined. I was about to dash over to Satan when, golden glowing chains wrapped around Satan's four feet, tail, neck,snout, and torso. Then, extra chains appeared and wrapped around anything it could find.

"Arrrrgggghhhh!" Satan screamed. He tried breaking them but, his fire didn't affect anything.

"Rin, go now!" Shura demanded. I did what I was told. I started to dash over there. I thought. "_We actually have a shot at beating him..."_ I took my sword out swiflty, unleashing it. I slashed him on the neck but it didn't go all the way threw. I could see blood dripping down from his neck.

"You, you can't defeat me so easily!" And with those words his blue flames grew. Demons came to his command. They started attacking us.

"Protect Bon!" Shura yelled. I fought off the demons near Bon, so did Shura. It was way to much demons, I couldn't go on, but I had to and I wasn't gonna give up! One demon mange to slash me on the chest. My shirt was beginning to suck the blood. The same demon got passed me and slashed Bon.

"Aaarrgghh!" He yelled. He went flying back, but not to far. Satan was free; the demons again went to do their own thing.

"You mortals can't do anything right can you!" He growled. He dashed for Shura. She moved aside and _almost_ hit Satan. He laughed evilly. With his laughter blue flames shot from the ground. Shura did her best to dodge all of them, but she is only human. She got shot with one and went flying back. Her whole arm bleeded and she was ingulfed in blue flames. I ran to Shura.

"Shura!" I yelled. She groaned in pain and looked at me weakily. "Rin, don't worry about me, go defeat Satan..." She whispered. I was so confused I didn't know what to do. I felt loneliness, confusion, and fear. I could feel Satan wanting to posses me, but I wasn't done with him. I got up and felt my flame consume me. When I turned around, I heard a yell, it snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked behind me. Shiemi was there kneeling down next to Shura healing her wounds and pooring holy water over her, with Ni's help.

"Shiemi what are you-"

"I wasn't going to leave you alone, Rin." She smiled weakily.

"You might get hurt, Shiemi g-"

"I wanna be here with you!" She yelled. I was suprised. Those words raised my courage. Forgeting that I was fighting Satan, I felt something hot in the back of my neck. I could also feel pain in the same location. I feel to the ground. I realized, that it was Satan, he bit my neck. I could feel the hot blood running down.

"Rinnn!" Shiemi yelled. Satan let go of my neck and looked at Shiemi. She gasped in fear.

"What a pitty, I thought my own son would be more of a challenge, guess not." He smirked. "But I have other people to _play_ with." Shiemi's eyes glowed in awe. Satan was about to attack when I slowly got to my knees.

"Noooo!" I screamed. My flames turned into a hand. I grabbed Satan by his neck and flung him to the other side of the building. "No one is going to get killed today." I whispered. Everyone stared at me, but I didnt care one crap. I saw Satan's front and back legs bleeding plus, his neck was soaked in his own blood.

"Bon, I would recommmed doing the chant _now_." I said. He nodded and slowly got up. He started the same chant. Satan struggled to get up. I slowly walked to the other side of the building. The golden glowing chains again wrapped him. He struggled and struggled, but not even with his blue flame he could get out.

"Now Rin!" Shiemi yelled. I dashed and cut his chest, but again it didn't go threw him, but it went deep enough. He screamed in pain. Bon stopped chanting. I could see Satan on the floor soaked in his own blood.

"Time to end your misery." I whispered. I held my sword up. I hesitated to cut his neck. I didn't know why, maybe because he was my actual _dad_. I thought _"No he is not my dad, Shiro is!" _I was about to cut open his neck when, this thing happened. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't

"Rin...I love you..." Satan smiled, not evilly, but just a normal smile. "I always have..." I put my sword down. "W-what..did you say?" I asked very creeped out.

"I..said I love you, Rin.." He laid there helpless.

"That's not going to work!" I yelled again raising my sword.

"I-Im not..Rin." He said.

"You killed my old man, and now your saying you love me, that's a joke!" I yelled again. He looked at me helplessly. "I..killed him...to try to bring...you with me..." I again put my sword down.

"That's no excuse, demon!" I wasn't sure this time if I should or Shouldn't raise my sword.

"Sorry, Rin...I deserve to die...I only known darkness...I could never tell you this...but I finally manage to tell you...in my last words." He breathe steadly. I couldn't believe it. Did Satan, the devil, the ruler of hell, just apoligize to me! I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"You, possed him..to get to...me?" I asked, pointing at myself. He nodded. "I wanted to have you close by me, ever since you where born..." He said. "I wanted to have Yuri's, your mother, children by me..."

"Y-y-you...-" I didn't finish it. It was awful weird to chat like this with Satan.

"Yes, I did love..your..mother...that's why...the blue..night happened..." He whispered. "Do...you forgive me...for everything..if you don't...I understand...It will be a pleasure...to be killed by..my strong..son." He smiled weakily, it was a warm kind smile, I could feel it. I felt helpless, I didn't know if I should forgive him or not. I realized, if I killed him after he said sorry and what not, I wouldn't be any better then the demons. I fell on my knees letting go of my sword. My flames disappeared, just my flames.

"Dad..." I whsipered. He weakily and slowly, walked over to me and sat down on my lap, wrapped his front paws around my neck, and laid his snout on my shoulder. I slowly moved my hands and wrapped it around him. I felt something wet land on my shoulder. It was Satan's tear. He was crying..the devil, the king of the underworld, was crying on my shoulder.

"I missed you, Rin." He whispered into my ear.

"I accept you, dad.." I whispered into his ear. One tear fell from my face and landed in his white fur, disappearing. I closed my eyes, I felt hands instead of paws. I also, felt no fur, I felt skin. I opened my eyes to see a man, flooded in flames, right infront of me where Satan use to be. He had shorts on and he had horns; one of them was broken and it spit blue fire. His hair was pure silky white, while his eyes where as yellow as the sun. His tail was black and at the end of it was a sharp-like stone. Like every other demon he had pointy ears, fangs, and long white nails. The rest of him looked human.

"S-satan?" I asked. He let go of me and I let go of him. He looked at his hands and slowly moved them. "I-I have a body...at last." The same deep silky voice said. He looked at me with again, with an actual smile. Then he again hugged me and this time I was sure. I hugged him back.

"Rin, I can be with you now." He spoke. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what my friends would think. How would Yukio react! I was confused, what was I suppose to do. I had my father now, but now what. What do I do?

* * *

**Hi guys! Thank you for reading my story everyone! Muhahaha suspension who all that like this. Oh, so did it get better? I hope so! I'll try to get chapter 4 in very soon!**

**Review?**

**~Otaku1o1**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 finally! Well, I thank all of you who reviewed! I mean it thank you! I also thank anyone who read this story. Again, so sorry if there are any mistakes! I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST!**

* * *

I stood there hugging the devil, my father, so confused. I didn't know what to do I mean, if i just get up with him and say "_hey Satan is good now!" _they will surely otherwise kill him or other things I don't wanna remember. So I thought of something. He is a demon so, he will heal quickly, so I don't have to worry so much about that. I had a plan.

"Hey, Satan, do you know a specific location?" I whispered in his ear. He slowly got his arms off of me. "Yes, I know your house Rin, the monastry."

"Alright then, head there and I'll meet up with you, but first lets do my plan." I smirked. I whsipered my plan into Satan's ear, he agreed with it. He jumped off the building landing in a big trash can. We started the plan. First, I grabbed my sword making my flames once again appear. I hit it on the roof causing me to be flung back. While I was flying in the air I thought "_I'm doing this for Satan... he might betray me what am I thin-" _I landed on the ground near Bon. I faked cough; which was Satan's que.

"Arrgghhhh." he yelled. "I'll be back next time, I'm not letting anyone defeat me!" I smiled, but quickly I frowned again pretending I was injured, which I was but it didn't hurt as much as I made it seem.

"Rin!" Shiemi yelled. She ran over to me kneeling besides me.

"Rin, what happened?!" Bon asked. I coughed. "I-I'm sorry, I almost beated him Bon, but he cowardly disappeared and I got flung back." Anger washed over his face, but quickly disappeared. "Damn him." Bon whispered. I slowly got up from the ground grabbing the case of the sword and I weakily (I wasn't really feeling weak just acting) shoved my sword back in it's case. My blue flames and demonic features disappeared.

"Rin, becareful don't force yourself." Shiemi said. I smiled at her. "I'm fine now."

"Rin, how could you let Satan get away that easily!" The same anger returned to Bon.

"Look, I tried but.. I ju-" Suddenly, I coughed up blood. "_What the hell!" I thought_. Bon eyes widen and again, the anger disappeared. "Rin, d-don't force yourself. Lay back down." Bon muttered. Shura slowly got up from the ground.

"So, I guess this fight is over." Shura sighed. I nodded. "I guess it is." Shiemi started to heal me with her plants. "_Typical Shiemi_" I thought. I had to lay there on the roof by force or the blonde would get mad. Actually, it was kinda relaxing laying there getting healed by a sweet girl; I almost forgot about Satan.

"Ok, Rin you can go anytime now!" She cheered. She said the same to Shura. Shura quickly got up. "I better report this to the Grogory. You kids better head to TrueCross acdemy." We nodded. Shura headed to the Grogory, in a flash she was out of our sight.

"W-well, we better go!" Shiemi smiled shyly. She went over to Kuro and and picked him up. He was now the same size as a regular cat, maybe a bit bigger. "I'll take Kuro back to your house Rin!"

"Yea, ok" I answered.

"Well, lets start he-" I stopped there, I had Satan waiting for me! How could I forget! I needed to quickly think of something. "_ummmm... What could I say to get away! Think...think, think!" _I started to hit my head. "_Oh, Yukio!" _

"I-I'm going to check on Yukio!" I yelled. I headed the way to my house.

"Wait, Rin isn't he in-" Shimei yelled back. I jumped off the roof. "Byeee!" I landed in the same trashcan as Satan did. I quickly, and stupidly jumped out and nearly triped over. I started running the direction to my house. While I ran, I looked around to see, Satan didn't damage the city _that_ much. "_They can repare this in one month tops!"_ I thought, trying to see the positive side. I was almost there I just need to turn this corner, but I was scared. "_What if he betrayed me, what if he... What if there is no what if's?" _I thought. I turned the corner, I saw my house but no Satan. I looked around and didn't see him. I ran up to my house and looked around, nothing, nothing at all.

"H-he betrayed me." I whispered. While I queitly freak out, I heared a trashcan getting knocked over. I ran to the trashcan which was in a alley close to my house. I saw Satan there on the ground looking a bit dizy.

"What are you doing there!" I whispered with a mix of screaming. He slowly got up. " Trying to not get caught." He answered. I sighed in releif, "_Satan didn't betray me." _After that, I noticed something, Satan wasn't ingulfed in blue flames, just his horn was. "W-where are your flames?!" I kinda freaked out, whispering.

"Well, I know how to control them unlike someone." He stared at me. I plushed a little. "H-hey I know how to control them!" I whispered back. Satan smiled, but then he ruffled my hair.

"O-oh come on, we have no time for this!" I said. He stopped and smiled evilly; that same smile he did when he was still evil, or is he still evil? I shook my head. "Well, lets go, but Satan try to hide yourself." He nodded and it looked like he was about to speak but didn't. I shrugged. "_Why do I care?"_ I thought. When I looked back where Satan was, he was gone.

"Well, he's good at hide en' " I whispered quietly to myself. I again started to run. I could feel Satan's presence lurking behind me. At first, it was kinda creepy, but I eventually got use to it. I stopped to see the same old creepy-looking house which I lived in. I touched the doorknob, noticing Satan wasn't here. I couldn't feel his presence anymore. I wasn't going to freak out like I did the other time, this time I waited. Suddenly, Blue flames sprouted behind me, I quickly turned. Satan appeared infront of me.

"So this is where you live?" He asked.

"Yep, this is it." I muttered. I putted the key in and slowly I opened it. I went inside, removing the key. Satan tagged along, looking around my dorm like a five-year old in a candy store.

"I have never seen anything like this." Satan said. I looked at him with a frown, "Your lucky you only damaged a few buildings."

"Well..yea-" Suddenly, Satan grabbed his side and started to cough.

"S-Satan what's wrong?!" I worried. I helped him over to the couch. In the same location, where he was holding, he started to bleed.

"Is that blood?!" I asked. He smiled at me weakily. "Y-yea, I kinda injured myself when I made you cough blood." I stared at him confusedly. "That was you?" He nodded. "That chicken guy wad really getting pissed, so I decided to help you." I started laughing.

"He does look like a chicken!" I said inbetween laughs. He smiled, but soon that smiled disappeared. Again he started to cough, and now I could see the huge wound on his side.

"I'm going to get some medical things to help you." I started heading to my room. I thought. "_medical stuff...well I'm not a doctor... I hope I know how to do this."_ I started looking around the room and on Yukio's desk I saw a medic kit.

"_Oh, no I forgot about-" _I heard the door slam. I dashed down stairs, but I ws too late.

"What the hell!?" I heard Yukio yell. At the same time he raised his gun. When I got down there I saw Satan standing very still and Yukio pointing his gun at him.

"Hey Yukio, relax!" I yelled. He looked at me seriously. "Who is this demon!"

"He won't do anything can't you see his injured?" I asked trying to deny his question.

"Rin, answer me, who is he?!" He yelled. I went in front of Satan, blocking him from the gun. "Don't freak out, but he is...he is..." I just couldn't finish it.

"I-I'm Satan." Satan answered. I stared back at him and he nodded to me. I glanced back at Yukio to see terror dancing on his face. "B-But how, your not Satan!"

"Fine, I'll prove it." He pointed to his broken horn spiting out blue flames.

"N-No way, your devil I'll kill you now!" He yelled about to shoot him. I could tell he hesitated just like I did.

"Yukio, stop, he is...well, good now. He hasn't hurt me at all." I said. Satan coughed, holding his wound tighter.

"H-how do you now if or wont he'll betray you!?" He was so close to pull the trigger.

"Stop Yukio, he us just like me! He has the power I do, he wants to be in this world and fit in!" I yelled. Yukio looked helpless, like I did.

"It is true, my son, like it or not." Satan had the same serious face on as Yukio always had, well almost always. Yukio dropped to his knees and I ran to him kneeling next to him.

"Don't worry Yukio, big brother got your back." I whispered to him, smiling. Yukio looked at my me. "You trust him?" He asked. I nodded. "I said tons of time in my head, he will betray me, but he hasn't. That's why I trust him."

"B-but he-" He tried finishing the sentence. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Give him a chance like you gave to me."

"Also means, you must not tell the Grogory." I whispered. He got up and his serious face grew back. "Fine." I got up happily, why was I happy the devil could stay with us? I dont know.

"Hey, Yukio could you help me...heal his wound?" I ask. He sighed, but a smile appeared on his face. "Sure, Rin." We both got the medic kit I had left upstairs. We raced back down to still see Satan holding his wound. Yukio got to work right away. He put some cream thing on his wound, and of course Satan complained that is burned. While, Yukio did his "thing", I thought "_He doesn't seem like a demon..he seems like a human.". _Finally, Yukio wrapped cloth around his waist.

"Well, thank you my so- ermmm ummm..Yukio." Satan awkwardly said. Yukio looked at him with cold eyes. "Dont mention it." Yukio left and headed up stairs to our dorm.

"Well, let me show you where you will stay." I went up the stairs. I couldnt believe it, we have been told to fear him, kill him, and even how bad and evil he was, but he didn't act evil or anything they told us. We where having him as a guest in our house. I pumped into a wall making me pop out of my thoughts.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"That's what you get for not paying attention, Rin" Satan smirked. I frowned. "Shut up!" We again began walking. I saw my dorm and another one next to it. I opened the door. "Here is where you'll stay."

"Whoa..." Satan gasped in amazment. "Never seen anything like this!" He stepped inside. I tagged along and stepped inside with him. This dorm was just like ours, almost. It had two beds and a desk. Satan sat on one bed and me in the other.

"So, what's Gehenna like?" I asked. Satan frowned. "It's almost like the human world and moslty everything is black or red. There is also kingdoms for each king to rule, but Samael. I rule the whole thing from the capital." I was confused, who was Samael?

"Samael?" I asked.

"Oh yea, you know him by ummm...Meph-Mephmo?" He tried figuring out the name. It hit me, I knew the name. "Mephisto?"

"Ah, yes Mephisto. Well, he does rule a kingdom, but he has a temporary replacement." He explained.

"So, he's a demon king. That explains everything!" I started to laugh. Satan stared at me confusedly. I stopped laughing. Silence fell on us. It was a while till a hobgoblin appear infront of the window. "_My king, I have a message!"_ Satan opened the window. "What's so important?"

"_My lord, you have a body."_ His eyes widen. Satan smirked, he seemed fearless. "Long story, know, what is it!" He growled.

"_The demons have been wondering when you'll come back?" _He asked a little scared.

"I'll be back when I want to!" He kneeled down and whispered something to the demon. "I have a plan and it will take a while." He glanced at me and winked. The hobgoblin jumped to the window. "_Thank you my king."_ The hobgoblin jumped down. I ran to the window and looked down to see if he had disappeared.

"Sorry, about that my so- Rin." He muttered. I looked back at him; couple times he tried calling me and one to Yukio my son, but he just wouldn't. I decided to ask him.

"Satan, why do you keep denying to call us your sons." I asked. He looked sad for some reason. "I don't think it's proper to call some a son if he wont call you dad." I froze, he was right I almost always called him Satan never dad. "Oh."

"Well it's getting late, I'm heading to go to sleep." I said. He nodded. "Goodnight, Rin." I left the room and entered my dorm. I saw Yukio siting on his bed. I got on my pj's and laid on my bed. Yukio got up and shut the lights. He laided on his bed.

"Goodnight, Yukio." I whispered, but loud enough to hear.

"Goodnight, Rin." He answered back. I felt very calm, very, very calm. Kuro appeared in the front open window and laid next to me. And with that I went to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you all who read this story! Sorry that it took awhile. I wasn't able to touch the computer cuz it's summer and all and I had to go to places. Anyways, I finally finished.**

**Review?**

**~Otaku1o1**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! i am soooo sorry i have not updated in a LONG time! I had problems with my computer but I finally got a laptop! ^.^ anyways SOOOOO sorry! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds cheerping, it wasn't any scream I woke up to or even a demon bothing me! I woke up to the sound of birds! Wow, for me that wasn't normal at all, I was just so greatful. I looked to my side not seeing Yukio. I knew my dorky brother always woke up early then me. I really didn't care that much because even when we were little it was the same.

I yawned and lazily got up from my bed. I grabbed my clothes I was gonna put on today and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When I was in font of the door, I heard it was already on. I also heard _very_ bad singing. Knowing Yukio didn't sing in the shower I grabbed a pole that was from a broken flag I found on the ground, thinking it was a good idea to have it incase we need to... well incase yea, i really didn't know, but it was just so shiney! Anyways, I grabbed it and burst threw the door thinking maybe some hobo borrowed our shower or something.

I hit the person on his or her head, without removing the curtain. I really didn't wanna see someone naked. The person automatically stopped singing, "OW! Who did that!" He yelled. Suddenly, my memory came back from yesturday. "U-um, s-sorry Satan f-forgot you were here..." I slowly backed up and grabbed the door knob, carefully turning it.

"Ow, my head." He muttered. "Well Rin, i forgive you today!" He growled at me. I quickly turn the door knob and ran out exiting the bathroom, entering my room and landing on my bed. "_I just hit Satan with a pole... wow never thought this day would_ come." I thought. I looked at Yukio's bed again and it was prefectly made, without a winkle in sight and a cute little note on it. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear rin, I have to go and help out the town. So I'll be gone for awhile, plus because of what happened yesturday there is no school or cram school. Your brother, Yukio._

"Of course. Couldn't he be a normal guy and send me a message or call?" I said out loud talking to myself. I heard foot steps heading my way. I knew who it was so I didn't question or do anything I just put the note away and waited for him to show his face. Satan walked in with a towel tied around his waist. "Wow, I love this body, I can actually touch water! I never knew it felt so good!" He put out his hands in the air and waved them for me to laugh, I guess. He lazily put them back down. "Er, ummm, I have no er, clothes... to wear that don't have ripped holes." He found it difficult to say.

"Well, you could borrow some of mine if it fits you." I said, walking over to my closet. I grabbed the biggest shirt, and pants I had. I tossed it to him and he caught it. "T-thank you Rin." He smiled warmly.

"No problem..." I muttered under my breathe. I heared him walk away, into the room I gave him. I finally got my clothes and took a shower. It felt wonderful to feel the water pouring into my hair.

I was finally done and I walked back out. I was wearing nothing fancy, just a navy blue shirt, and some jeans. I walked over to Satan's room, seeing he wasn't there what so ever. I walked to my room figuring he went downstairs to snack on something. When I arrived at my room, I saw Satan playing with my phone as if he never seen one before. "Hey, dad! What are you doing!" I snatched the phone away from him.

"Whats that magical box called!" He pleaded to know. I sighed and sat down on my bed with the towel over my shoulder. "It's called a phone you use it to call people and te-"

"Did you call me dad a second ago..." His eyes widen and a happy smile curled on his face. I blushed a bit. "M-maybe, I dont know I never pay attention to what I say, now out Satan!" He got up, while I pushed him out. "Ok, ok I'm goin' I'm goin'!" He chuckled a bit stepping out of my room. I put my phone in my pocket. Just wanted to be sure Satan didn't try to get it again.

I walked down stairs and cooked breakfest as usal and even called Satan down here when it was done. He sat down and waited for the food. I placed scrambled eggs infront of him and he looked at it as if it was the strangest thing he ever saw.

"Well, dig in!" I cheerfully smiled. He looked at his plate and grabbed his fork and slowly got the food on it and with caution he but it in his mouth. His eyes widden as all the flavor touched his taste buds. "Wow, thats so good! Gosh Rin your a good cook, wow!" He took another bite and another and another and another... till he eventually finished all of it with joy. I also finished a little after him. He got up to put his plate away and I did the same. It seemed normal so far. Nothing weird or strange, just plan normal. We both walked upstairs each of us getting into our rooms. I sat back down, seeing my sword next to me. Reminding me I just wasn't normal again, like always.

I got bored after a few minutes and headed to Satan's room. I saw him looking outside. At the sky, the people, the ground, and almost every detail. As I walked up I saw his was looking at a father and his son that was about 5-years old.

"Hey daddy, I wove you!" The little boy smiled up at his dad.

"I love you too son." The father repiled with a gentle smile. Satan stood there looking at the father and child, and the rest of Assiah. I looked at him, then shook my head. "Um, hey d-d-dad.. wanna see Assiah.. for your self.." I stuttered to say. Satan alertly turn around and looked at me with gentle eyes. "I-I can't, I still look like a demon." He sighed.

I stood there and thought for a few seconds before a idea appeared in my head. "This might be a little crazy, but I have an idea..." I smiled evilly. Satan looked at me with widden eyes. "A-and whats t-that, son..?" He asked. Next thing you knew I started chasing Satan around the house with a knife in my hand.

"No never! I dont want to!" He yelled, running for his life.

"You will, you wont regret it!" I yelled back, chasing him. I leaped on him, causing us to fall to the ground. I sat on top of him. "Ha! Got you, don't worry you wont regret it!" I smirked.

"N-no! Get off of me!" He squirmed around on the floor trying to get out. I raised my hand with the knife and _BAM_ I (thought) sliced one of his horns off, but when I looked at the knife, I found the knife broken!

"I-I told ya, whew, let me catch my breathe!" He panted as I got off of him. I sat on the floor dumb founded, staring at the knife. "Oh, I think we need a sharper bigger one.." I said. Satan looked at me with a _'you gonna chase me around again!'_ face. I thought again for a moment. I got up without saying anything, and headed to my room. Satan looked at me and followed. I quickly, and swiftly got my sword, opening it, leaping at Satan again, again knocking him down.

"Ugh! Not again, your gonna break your sword and then-"

"Shut up already!" I sliced one of his horns, I looked at it and it actually came off! I did it to the other one, it popped off too! I got off him and smiled, proud of myself. Satan out his hands on his head. "T-there g-gone!" He cried.

"Yep! But there only is a slight thin bit left that we can cover with your hair, so no biggy." I shurgged. He looked at me furiously, but then he calmed down. "Thank you, Rin.." He whispered, but loud enough to hear.

"You welcome, d-dad." I answered him. I walked to the bathroom pulling the drawers seeing the nail cliper. I grab it and went back to Satan who was standing there, this time he waited, he didn't wanna fall into another trap. I tossed it to him and he caught it.

"Just clip your nails and you some-what human." I said. He looked at it, like if it was alien technology. Then, he looked back at me. "Ugh, how do you use this?" He asked, blushing just a bit. I sighed walking towards him. I showed him how to do it but he didn't quite get it.

"I'll just do it for you.." I again sighed. I started clipping his nails, "_He's like a child!_" I thought. When I was finished he looked at is non-sharp nails. "I look just like a human!" He yelled happily. I nodded. "Yea, you do."

"Well lets go outside shall we!?" He asked.

"We shall." I responded, "Race ya there, dad!" I dashed down the stairs with Satan tagging along.

* * *

**Hello readers! Again SOOOOO sorry for the long wait! Sorry if there was any errors or/and if it was too short. Also, I was thinking of giving up this story, It's been a long time and I just dont have the spark of writing this anymore. So yea thats the bad news, if you like this story ^.^. **

**Review?**

**~Otako1o1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, trying to complete my promise of updating quickly! Well, not as long as I did. So far I am thinking NOT quiting on this story, but it could change :/. Any who, on with the story! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Satan's POV

I ran out, not beating Rin, dang for a kid he is fast! Once I stepped outside, I just stopped. I looked around admiring the beauty of Assiah, I never seen it like this, I always saw it in ruins. I couldn't help but look at every detail. A voice called me getting me to stop focusing on Assiah's beauty. I turned around and saw Rin. He waved his hand, while smiling like a doofus he is. Just like his mother.

"Going Rin!" I shout walking towards him.

"Hurry up old fart!" He yelled back, still with that smile on his face. I didn't go any faster making Rin complain. I just chuckled as he did. We started to walked and talk enjoying the day. I could tell he wanted to tell me something really badly, but didn't.

"Well, It's 10:36, we have all day! Let's see where should I show you." He said out loud. I could tell now that I been with him He talked out loud WAY too much. Which made me smile. We kept walking blindly, me looking at him think and him thinking. I looked at him, he looked like me but acted so much like his mother, but he had some things also from me. Yukio was the oppisite, he looked like Yuri, but acted like me when I am in Gehenna. If I dont act tough, I would always be challenge by any demon to take MY thrown.

Before I finished my thought, I bumped into a pole. "Ow!" I yelled. I opened my eyes to see a pole and right next to it, a swing set. Rin was sitting on one of the swings.

"You ok d-d-d-d-" He slapped himself. "Dad." I smiled and sat down next to him on the other swing. "I'm alright." I repiled to him. He started to swing slowly. "This is where me and Yukio always played, while fujimoto pushed us." He whispered. I looked at him and felt a hole in my heart. I dont know why but I had an urge to get up and start pushing him. I was so confused when I did get up. I got behind Rin and started to push him like if he was still a little kid. He looked back at me with shock expression on his face. I tried to ignore it. Rin didn't say anything, so I kept pushing him. It actually felt like if I wasn't a stranger anymore. It felt like if he was forever with me, _my_ child. It was silent till Rin's magic box rang. I stopped pushing the swing since I thought it was high enough.

He put his feet on the ground to stop himself from swinging; he got his phone out and looked at what is called a _message._ He looked up at me, and said "Satan, I have to go help one of my friends with something. I'll be back ok!" He got up. "Stay in the park it'll only be a few minutes!" He left in a hurry, without me agreeing or disagreeing. "_What a kid._" I thought to myself. I chuckled and sat back on the swings, waiting. I looked up at the sky with a smile, looking at every cloud. Some reminded me of goblins or minotaurs, or any other demon creature. When I felt a pat on my leg I looked back down, I saw a little girl with dark-like black, brown straight hair, with bangs, and light green eyes, with a purple jacket and jeans.

"Mister!" she said, I think she was about 4 or 3 years old. I looked down at her with a genlte smile. "Yes?" I asked.

"I lost my mommy and I cwan't find her!" She started to cry. It sadden me when I say the tears ran down her face. "I'll help you, don't worry!" She looked at me trying to stop her tears from falling. "Rweally?!" She asked. I nodded. "Rweally." I teased her. She began to smile. I got up from the swing and she started to hold me hand. I could feel the warmth of a human's hand wrapped around mine.

"What's your name?" I asked looking at the girl.

"Im Wu Sam!" She answered.

"Oh cool! Your chinese?" I said. She looked up at me and smiled. "Wep! I came to visit my aunt, with mommy!" She laugh as she let go of my hand and starting walking backwards in front of me. "What's your name!" She yelled, even though she was right in front of me.

"My name is Sa-" I stopped and thought. _"Maybe I should get another name.."_ I thought. "I'm Satoki, nice to meet you Ms. Wu" I answered. She giggled, but her giggling stopped when she tripped on a rock falling backwards. She started to cry again holding her knee. I kneeled down.

"I-it's ok, w-where does it hurt." I stuttered, I really have no idea how to handle children. I was hoping I was doing it right. She kept crying, but then stopped crying a little bit, well, enough for she can talk. "M-my k-knwee!" She said. I looked at it seeing no cuts or nothing. Suddenly, I thought of something. "Wanna see a magic trick?" She sniffled, and tears no longer ran down her cheeks. "Y-yes..." She repiled, still sniffling. I got my hand out and blue flame appeared floating on top of my hand.

She looked at it with amazment. Then the blue flame turned into a blue-shaped ballerina. She started to dance, making the child gasp, with a smile from ear-to-ear. In a slur of a secound, The ballerina turned into a blue rose, A real one that you could touch. I handed it over to the girl and she smiled looking at the rose.

"Sam, Sam!" I heard someone yell, Sam got up and ran to the yelling person. "Mommy, mommy!" She yelled, dashing to her. The women ducked and grabbed her child. I lazily got up and walked over to them, with a smile on my face. They shared a minute, mother crying hugging her child and the child crying returning the hug. The mother finally let her go and got up. She faced me and looked at me strangly. I gasped, she looked almost just like Yuri! She had light brown eyes with some gold in there, and dark brown wavey hair almost looking like black. She had no moles, and had peacher skin.

"Mommy, he is the kind man who helped me find you!" She said happily, even though the women came to us. The women smiled at her child, she looked about 30 or 31. "He is, well thank you sir." She bowed. I bowed back. "No problem, really it wasn't, I had fun taking care of her." I repiled.

"He is a magic man!" Sam splat out, like every other child. She put the blue rose in front of her mom, and as high as she could. "That's what he did!" She waved the rose around.

"Well, nice to meet you magic-man." The women repiled. "What's you name?"

"I'm Satoki." I said. She smiled, and I felt my heart beating, I didn't know what this feeling was or anything! I felt my face burn, turning red. "W-what's your name?" I asked.

"Im Wu Tomiko." She smiled. "I was born in japan, but my husband is from China, so I moved there." She explained. _"Husband?!_" I felt my heart drop to the ground. "H-husband?" I stuttered.

"Yea, I moved back here though... My husband died three years ago from cancer." Her eyes looked like if tears where forming.

"Sorry to bring it up Mrs. Wu." I put my hand on her shoulder. She smiled at me, seeing the forming tears going away. "It's alright." I could hear my heart pounding faster and faster. What broke all that was a yell coming from Rin. He found me, he started to dash towards me. He made it to me and stopped, seeing I was talking to a women, panting heavily like if he looked everywhere for me.

"Oh, and who is this handsome man?" Tomiko asked. I blushed again. "H-he's my son Rin." I hoped that was the right thing to say. Tomiko studied Rin. "He sure looks like you." She whispered. Sam looked at Rin. "Big person, hi!" She waved her both hands. Rin looked down at Sam and he kneeled down. "And whats you name Ms.?" Rin asked.

"I'm Wu Sam!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Okumara Rin."

"Oh so you must be Okumara, Satoki?" Tomiko asked, as her gently smile blew me away. I nodded. "Yes, I am." I looked down at Rin, he nodded in approval, yet he looked dumbfounded when she said _Satoki_.

"You wife must be so luck." She sighed, but she then covered it up with a fake smile.

"Oh My wife pasted, 15 years ago." I stated. She looked at me, seeing I had no tears or nothing in my eyes but, a big fat blank! I looked back in her eyes. We both stared at eachother, without saying a sound. The only thing we heared was the wind blowing. Without warning, Tomiko broke the silence. "So, uh, um." She got something out of her purse. "H-heres my number, if you need company just call!" She smiled, plushing. She grabbed Sam's hand, sam waved goodbye. Tomiko walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

I stared at the number I was holding, I tighten my grip and put it in my pocket. Rin got up and friendly elbowed me. "You liked her didn't you?" He snickered. I plushed, not answering. "You did, didn't you!" He yelled. I still didn't answer.

"What did you friend want?" I asked. He ignored it and insisted I liked her. I finally admitted it. "Ok, ok I did! Know what did he want?" I answered and asked.

"Oh, there was just a huge bug in his room, he is terrified of bugs." Rin repiled.

"That's all?" I inquired him, looking quite suprised.

"Nah, I also bought groceries." He lifted up the six bags he was carrying. I wasn't suprised because I knew my child was strong, like me.

"Hey, let me help you with that." I grabbed three bags from him. "Thanks." Rin responded. We both started walking home, it was a great day today. We both smiled the rest of the way.

* * *

**Hello guys! thank you for your reviews and thanks to everyone that read this story! Sorry for the errors and if the story was short.**

**review?**

**~Otaku1o1**


End file.
